


The Night Before "I Do"

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Sherlock/Blake (Male OC) Ficverse [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Male Slash, Night Before The Wedding, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have their final night as roommates before the wedding the next day. It is a big change for both of them but it does not mean that they will never see each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before "I Do"

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

After Sherlock was speaking to Mrs. Hudson about tomorrow, he turned around and saw John standing at the staircase, looking at Sherlock.

“Tomorrow is finally the big day.” John said.

“Yes, yes it is. Time flies by so fast.” Sherlock said. John sighed.

“John?” Sherlock asked. John took a deep breath.

“Sherlock, I just wanted to let you know that I a m...” John was cut off back Sherlock shushing him.

“John...Please...don't say good bye because this is _not_ our final good by nor there will ever be one.” Sherlock told him. John was afraid Sherlock was going to say that but he was right. It was not their final good bye. It may have felt like it but it was not.

“I know but still. It is kind of shocking that I am not going to have a roommate any more nor...nor my best friend will be living in England as well. I mean, I am not jealous or any thing but...it is going to take some time to adjust to this.” John told him. Sherlock walked over to John and hugged.

“I know, John and I fully understand. We have been living together for so long and we are used to be roommates that it is big change,. For the both of us. Blake and I will come and visit you and Mrs. Hudson at least twice a year. Also...you can come visit us in US and stay in our home. We will always have a spare bedroom for you at our place. Always.” Sherlock told him. John hugged back.

“Same here at the flat. For both you and Blake.” John said back. The hug lasted about 20 more seconds before they let go of each other. Suddenly, John giggled.

“What?” Sherlock asked. John calmed down.

“Oh, I was just thinking about something.” John replied.

“About what?” Sherlock asked.

“About how you and Blake are perfect for each other. He really loves you and to be honest...I hope one day that I can find someone like that. I doubt I will though.” John exlpained.

“John, you will find someone. It takes times. To be honest, I thought you would be with someone and/or married before I would.” Sherlock said.

“Wait, really?!” John asked, surprised by what Sherlock just told him.

“Yes. You are more out there and social than I am. You and Blake are the only reasons that I have opened more in my life and go out more. Even before Blake.” Sherlock said. John giggled again.

“I am so glad you have you in my life, Sherlock. Before we met, I was very depressed and just not myself. When I first saw, all of that changed and I do not regret it. I want my life the way it is now than what ever happened in my past.” John said.

“Same here, John.” Sherlock said. John sighed.

“I am glad we had this talk. It makes things a bit easier. I know we will see each other again but it does ease my mind. I just want you both to be happy, which helps ease my mind as well.” John said. Sherlock smiled.

“I understand.” Sherlock said. John looked at watch and then back up at Sherlock.

“Well, we got about 18 hours til you walk down the aisle. How do you feel about it at the moment.” John asked.

“I know people usually get “cold feet” or the feelings of butterflies in their stomaches but actually...I feel...ready. Though...there is one thing I am worried about.” Sherlock replied.

“And that would be?” John asked. Sherlock took a breath.

“...I just hope I can be a good husband.” Sherlock said.

“Well, it's easy.” John said.

“How? I am only used to being good at being a boyfriend and fiance at this point.” Sherlock said.

“Just keep doing what you are doing now.” John replied.

“Being what?” Sherlock asked.

“Being a good boyfriend and fiace. Sherlock, being a husband does not change who you arein any way. The only thing that changes is you are going to be called his husband. And of course, you both will things that both of will have to sign for and some financial things but as a person...it will not change you in any way, shape or form. Blake loves you for who _you_ are, inside and out. You have nothing to worry about. I know, I have never been married but I know that it will not change you. Trust me, I would not lie to you or say things to make you feel better because I know you would want me to be honest. Just like Blake and I want you to be as well.” John said. Sherlock took another breath.

“Thanks, John. I feel a whole better now. ...I am going to miss you.” Sherlock said.

“I am going to miss you, too, Sherlock.” John said back to him. Both men smiled.

“Well, we better finishing up package some of your stuff and then, how about a drink?” John said.

“Sounds like a plan. Only maybe two at the most, I do not want to be drunk before the wedding or any thing.

“Same here. Plus, I am your best man and going to help set up so I do not want to be wasted either.” John said. Both went upstairs to the flat and went inside.

Inside the flat, Sherlock looked around the living room. This was going to be his very last night here. After tomorrow, Blake and him will be away on their honeymoon. After that, Sherlock and Blake will be heading to America to stay Blake's parent for about month before they officially move in to their new home.

“I am going to miss this place and all the things we did and fun John and I had here. ….But I know that I need to have a life of my own and Blake is going to be the man that I spend the rest of it with. John is not going any where, though. John is my best friend and always be a part of my life, regardless. We have been there and back for each other. …He is actually more of a brother to me than Mycroft has ever be. ...I did not even send a wedding invitation to him but I bet Mum told him about it, which is fine.” Sherlock thought to himself for a few minutes.

“Sherlock?” John suddenly piped up. Sherlock snap out of his thought and turned to John.

“You ready to finish packing? We only have two boxes to go and we can get them both packed with 15 minutes.” John asked.

“I will be there a few seconds.” Sherlock replied.

“Alright. Please bring the tape and marker with you.” John said. Sherlock nodded and John went in to the room to start on putting some things in a box. Sherlock took one last look around the room so he can remember every single, detail in the flat.

“Well, I know that I told John not to say good bye but....good bye 221B Baker Street.” Sherlock thought then sighed. He then walked over and grabbed the marker and packing tape off of the side table and headed to the bedroom to help John finishing up packing the last of the boxes before tomorrow and by tomorrow afternoon, Sherlock Holmes will officially be a happily married man and the husband to the love of his life.

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
